


A piedi nudi

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: La scuola e ogni altro problema sono alle loro spalle, sempre più lontani. Non c’è bisogno di una meta per essere felici, solo la salsedine dolciastra e una tranquillità riempita dai versi dei gabbiani che volano in alto.-È bellissimo…Chiaki stringe le dita tra le sue, prima di ridere con euforia gentile.-A quest’ora il mare è tutto per noi! Possiamo rimanere quanto vuoi!
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Shinkai Kanata
Kudos: 2





	A piedi nudi

**Author's Note:**

> Avevo voglia di scrivere su di loro, specialmente dopo Meteor Impact, e quindi niente, eccomi qua.  
> Buona lettura (L)

  
L’indice scivola veloce sul tallone, infilandosi tra la pelle accaldata e il tessuto morbido.  
Chiaki lo sta chiamando, con voce piena di risate; allora Kanata alza lo sguardo, rispondendo al suo sorriso, inciampa nel nulla e riesce a togliersi anche quella scarpa, rimanendo finalmente a piedi nudi. Cammina veloce verso la parte più bagnata della spiaggia e un’onda si stiracchia fino a toccargli la caviglia, inondarlo e farlo sprofondare un poco.  
La sabbia ruvida gli si infila tra le dita, è una strana sensazione per lui, ma perso in tutte quelle novità non si è accorto che Chiaki si è avvicinato e ora tende la mano verso di lui. Un’altra onda bagna entrambi con dolcezza, Kanata lo afferra con la propria mano libera: passeggiano assieme, mentre il sole annega pian piano all’orizzonte nell’oceano.  
La scuola e ogni altro problema sono alle loro spalle, sempre più lontani. Non c’è bisogno di una meta per essere felici, solo la salsedine dolciastra e una tranquillità riempita dai versi dei gabbiani che volano in alto.  
-È bellissimo…  
Chiaki stringe le dita tra le sue, prima di ridere con euforia gentile.  
-A quest’ora il mare è tutto per noi! Possiamo rimanere quanto vuoi!  
Si volta a guardarlo, mentre ancora parla. La poca luce che rimbalza sulla cresta delle onde sembra giocare con le ombre del suo profilo e rende l’anima nascosta nei suoi occhi ancora più splendente. Lo tocca con la spalla, lui sobbalza e, rosso d’imbarazzo in viso, ricambia appena dopo.  
-Ti va di correre?  
Chiaki non aspetta una sua risposta: lo trascina in avanti a gran velocità, per poco Kanata non casca giù nell’acqua salata. Chiaki ride alla sua espressione scocciata, alzando schizzi e spruzzi di schiuma bianca da tutte le parti.  
Kanata sente montare la felicità nel petto e poi, poi la lascia andare – in una risata che è uguale alla sua, perché ha la stressa fragranza d’amore.


End file.
